Hello, It's Me (StableQueen)
by AbyEvilRegal4Ever123
Summary: One Shot. / Songfic cuando Robín se va para salvar a Marian después de haberla dicho a Regina que la escogía a ella, luego de despedirse en la frontera se hace de noche y Regina decide estar sola en su casa no quiere que nada ni nadie la interrumpa pero de repente una llamada cae y es de la persona que ni en un millón de años ella hubiera imaginado.


**_Hello, It's Me... (StableQueen)_**

 _La Serie Once Upon A Time o Erase una Vez y sus personajes aquí mencionados No me pertenecen, solo an sido mi Inspiración para crear esta Historia._

 _De igual forma la Canción: Hello de Adele de su más reciente álbum "25" tampoco me pertenece._

* * *

Robín se ha ido y aunque él lo hizo por el honor y por salvar a Marian aun después de repetir eso una y otra vez su corazón está roto, las lagrimas salen de sus ojos como cascadas, no lo puede reprimir y tampoco quiere hacerlo, está destrozada, está rota esto es por lo que se cerraba al amor siempre resultaba lastimada, Confiar? Abrir su corazón de nuevo? De que le servía siempre el resultado era el mismo aunque los procedimientos sean diferentes.

Ella solo quería estar Sola, como lo ha estado siempre, pensar, llorar pero al parecer los demás no lo entendían, su celular no paraba de sonar lo tomo y estaba dispuesta a apagarlo pero vio que la llamada entrante No era de Emma, David o Snow, decía: Daniel Esto debe ser Broma! Se dijo, pero contestaría e insultaría a quien sea estuviera del otro lado de la

línea -Alo?

Hello, it's me

[Hola, soy yo]  
I was wondering if after all these years

[Me preguntaba si después de todos estos años ]  
You'd like to meet, to go over everything 

[Te gustaría que nos viéramos, para superarlo todo ]  
They say that time's supposed to heal ya 

[Dicen que el tiempo supuestamente te cura ]  
But I ain't done much healing 

[Pero yo no me he curado mucho]

- **Regina, soy Yo Daniel, se que puede que no lo creas pero me a costado mucho poder realizar esta llamada por favor No cortes.**  
 _"Era el? Como es posible? El está muerto, pero es su voz no podría confundirla con la de nadie más"_  
 **-quería saber cómo has estado? Hace tanto tiempo que no nos vemos? Pero podría jurar que sigues igual de hermosa, que mas desearía yo que poder verte de nuevo y estar a tu lado, y aunque dicen que el tiempo cura Todo mi corazón está roto le falta una parte muy importante tu….**

Hello, can you hear me?  
[Hola ¿puedes oírme?]  
I'm in California dreaming about who we used to be 

[Estoy en California soñando con quienes solíamos ser ]  
When we were younger and free 

[Cuando eramos más jóvenes y libres ]  
I've forgotten how it felt before the world fell at our feet

[He olvidado cómo se sentía antes de que el mundo se cayera a nuestros pies]  
There's such a difference between us

[Hay una gran diferencia entre nosotros]  
And a million miles 

[Y un millón de kilómetros]

- **puedes oírme? Espero que sí, realmente es tanto lo que tengo que decirte que 1 llamada no alcanza pero poder expresar aunque sea un poco es mejor que nada, estoy aquí recordando lo que solíamos ser, éramos jóvenes e ingenuos hasta que el mundo se derrumbo frente a nuestros ojos, hay tanta distancia entre nosotros aun mayor que un millón de millas.**

 _"No podía interrumpir eh esperado tanto esto que si lo hiciera sería realmente una crueldad"_

Hello from the other side

[Hola desde otro lugar ]  
I must've called a thousand times to tell you

[Debo haber llamado un millón de veces para decirte ]  
I'm sorry, for everything that I've done 

[Que lo siento, por todo lo que he hecho ]  
But when I call you never seem to be home 

[Pero cuando llamo parece que nunca estás en casa ]

 **-Estoy desde otro lugar, uno muy lejano al que no espero llegues aun, Regina tienes muchas cosas por hacer aun no te des por vencida!, si por mi fuera te hubiera llamado hace tanto más de 1 millón de veces, pero ahora quiero decirte: Lo Siento Regina por todo lo que hice enserio y aunque me digas que no tengo culpa no es así, te lastime lo eh visto y lo siento cada día, me alegro que estuvieras en casa, ya que al parecer no siempre lo estas.**

 _"porque se disculpaba todo fuer culpa mía o en todo caso de mi Madre y Rumple"_

Hello from the outside

[Hola desde otro lugar ]  
At least I can say that I've tried to tell you 

[Al menos puedo decir que intenté decirte ]  
I'm sorry, for breaking your heart 

[Perdón por romper tu corazón ]  
But it don't matter, it clearly doesn't tear you apart anymore

[Pero no importa, claramente ya no te afecta más ]

- **como ya dije estoy desde otro lugar, al menos me alegro de intentar esta llamada, perdón por hacerte sufrir, pero eso no debería de importar ya**

Hello, how are you?  
[Hola ¿como estás? ]  
It's so typical of me to talk about myself 

[Es tan típico de mí hablar de mi misma ]  
I'm sorry, I hope that you're well 

[Perdón, espero que estés bien ]  
Did you ever make it out of that town

[¿Alguna vez llegaste a salir de esa ciudad ]  
Where nothing ever happened?  
[En la que jamás paso nada? ]  
It's no secret

[No es ningún secreto ]  
That the both of us are running out of time

[Que a los dos se nos está acabando el tiempo ]

 **-Como estas? Todo aquí es diferente es tan solitario pero siempre pienso en ti, disculpa ya no hablemos de mi, espero que estés bien, alguna vez llegaste a salir de la ciudad donde vives? En donde no pasa nada? No es un secreto a los 2 se nos acaba el tiempo pero tu aun puedes remediar eso yo ya no puedo-**

 _"Como se puede digerir todo lo que escucho"_

Hello from the other side 

[Hola desde otro lugar]  
I must've called a thousand times to tell you

[Debo haber llamado un millón de veces para decirte ]  
I'm sorry, for everything that I've done

[Que lo siento, por todo lo que he hecho ]  
But when I call you never seem to be home 

[Pero cuando llamo parece que nunca estás en casa ]  
Hello from the outside 

[Hola desde otro lugar]  
At least I can say that I've tried to tell you 

[Al menos puedo decir que intenté decirte ]  
I'm sorry, for breaking your heart

[Perdón por romper tu corazón ]  
But it don't matter, it clearly doesn't tear you apart anymore

[Pero no importa, claramente ya no te afecta más]

 **-Hola, desde el mas allá, debo llamar 1 millón de veces más para poder terminar de disculparme, y sé que a veces no estás en casa? Hola desde el más allá, al menos puedo decir que lo intente, perdón por Romper Tu Corazón Amor Mío-**

Ooooohh, anymore 

[Ooooohh, nunca más]  
Ooooohh, anymore 

[Ooooohh, nunca más]  
Ooooohh, anymore 

[Ooooohh, nunca más]  
Anymore 

[nunca más]

 **-Nunca más, nunca más-**  
 _"porque repetirá esa frase?"_

Hello from the other side 

[Hola desde otro lugar]  
I must've called a thousand times to tell you 

[Debo haber llamado un millón de veces para decirte ]  
I'm sorry, for everything that I've done

[Que lo siento, por todo lo que he hecho ]  
But when I call you never seem to be home 

[Pero no importa, claramente ya no te afecta más ]  
 **-Hola, desde otro lugar uno muy lejano, me alegro haber hecho lo imposible para poder hablarte y disculparme y espero ya no te afecte mas-**

 _"Daniel Te AMO, repetía su mente y corazón una y otra vez"_

Hello from the outside

[Hola desde otro lugar]  
At least I can say that I've tried to tell you 

[Al menos puedo decir que intenté decirte ]  
I'm sorry, for breaking your heart

[Perdón por romper tu corazón ]  
But it don't matter, it clearly doesn't tear you apart anymore 

[Pero no importa, claramente ya no te afecta más]

 **-Hola desde el Mas allá, lo intente y todo valió la pena tu escuchaste de mis labios estas palabras, hablo enserio cuando digo que lo siento, Rompí tu corazón, con mi partida pero era algo que estaba fuera del alcance de nuestras manos, solo espero que eso ya no te afecte mas y que puedas ser feliz, sin miedo a traicionarme y sin culpas. Regina Mills Te Amo y eres el AMOR DE MI VIDA**

- _También Te Amo Daniel –respondió Regina al fin-_

*En ese instante escucho el característico sonido de la llamada finalizada, pero de ahí seguía escuchando un ruido una especie de alarma, en ese instante Despertó!  
Todo había sido un sueño pero había sido perfecto.

* * *

si llegaste hasta aqui, te agradeceria dejaras un Review y me comentes que te pareció

Gracias por Leer!


End file.
